


A Poem for You?

by iamnotelegant



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, Poetry, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, TRoS SPOILER WARNING, Tragedy, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotelegant/pseuds/iamnotelegant
Summary: Poetry inspired by “Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker.”Does this count as spoiler warning? I’m not too certain...but beware!
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	A Poem for You?

  
_We are eternally star-crossed, you and I._   
_  
But just this once, please...  
_   
_Allow us to meet in the middle._

_Allow our fates to intertwine_

_regardless if the results are fatal._

_I will sip the love from your lips_

_like the fountain of youth: eternal._

_Maybe then, death will be kind;_

_maybe then, death will be gentle._


End file.
